


I'll Drink to That

by AckbarOnDeck



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke to the rescue, F/F, Lexa in distress, bar setting, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AckbarOnDeck/pseuds/AckbarOnDeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya drags Lexa to a bar only to abandon her and Clarke saves her from her Ex who's flirting with her - or trying to anyway.  Lexa is not pleased with Anya, but with Clarke there it's more bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sometime's Having a Hero Is Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that's a bad summary, but all you need to know is that it's a fake dating AU annnd you should read it! :D

Lexa wasn’t sure why she was forced to go to the stupid bar in the first place. It was much too straight for her liking, and she honestly didn’t even like gay bars all that much – bar’s in general weren’t really her thing. She turned to Anya to say as much – “why are we here again?” She said as they walked through the swinging doors, “I can feel the heteronormativity from here, and I swear I already caught three guys checking me out.” 

Anya rolled her eyes at her longtime friend, “we’re here for Lincoln, like I said the first five times. It’s his opening night as the bar tender, and we’re here to support him if he does well.” She side eyed Lexa, a quick up and down taking in her plain black skinny jeans and white V-neck, “besides, who say’s they were looking at you?”

Lexa sighed, “I could tell, trust me. I already feel grimy from their looks.” She scanned the room, it was spacious and dimly lit, lots of hard wood and polished chrome accents. The place seemed clean, at least. She’d never been to Arcadia before, but it wasn’t a bad looking bar – if one liked such things. Glancing along the bar for both seats, and Lincoln, she found neither. “And what if he doesn’t do well?”

Anya held up her phone and waved it in front of Lexa, sly grin on her face, “then we’re here to catch it on camera, of course.” 

Lexa snorted, “glad to see you’re so supportive of your brother.” 

She shrugged, “what is family for? I’d do the same thing for you too.” She nudged Lexa’s shoulder, watching a few people get up to play pool in the back of the bar, “now come on, I see some open seats.”

“Fine,” Lexa grumbled, “but if I get hit on by any straight guys I can’t promise how I’ll react, so you better not leave me alone.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll stay by you all night. It’ll be fine.”

~

Lexa was fuming, not five minutes into sitting down, and Anya had gone and left her, saying she’d be ‘right back’ and to watch her drink. That was twenty minutes and three skeevy guys ago. She wasn’t sure how much more flirting she could take, if that’s what you called guys talking directly at her chest. She felt someone else sidle up next to her and groaned internally, praying it wasn’t someone else trying to pick her up. Usually her stone cold stare and blank face was enough to scare people away, but apparently the alcohol was preventing that from happening tonight. 

“So, I haven’t seen you around here before, you new to the area?” 

She side eyed the floppy haired man who turned towards her with a smile she was sure he thought was charming, flicking him over with disinterest, and didn’t dignify him with a response. She looked ahead again and took a long drink of her ale. Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to deter him. 

“I’m Finn. And you are…?” 

“Not interested.” She scanned the room, looking for Anya, Lincoln, anything or anyone that could help her out. When she found Anya, she was going to kill her for letting her be subjected to this. 

Finn’s smile hardly even faltered at her rebuff, and in fact seemed to encourage him, as he leaned his elbow on the bar and seemed to be settling in for a while, “Pleasure to meet you. Can I buy you a drink?” 

“No.”

“Oh come on, it’s on me.” He turned to flag one of the bar tenders down, and following the luck Lexa has had up to that point, it wasn’t Lincoln who came towards them. Lexa scanned the room again, preparing to give up the prime bar spot just to get away from this new annoyance. Anya’s drink be damned. 

~

“Hey Clarke, isn’t that Finn at the bar, there?” Clarke looked up from her focus on the dartboard to see where Bellamy was pointing. 

She snorted, “Sure looks like it. What’s he doing here, anyway? Doesn’t he know I got the Arcadia in the divorce?” She looked back at the board and threw a dart, hitting the center.

Bellamy frowned as he studied the dartboard with Clarke. “It wasn’t a divorce Clarke, you weren’t married.” 

Clarke threw another dart, “It sure felt like a divorce. He got the apartment and the cat, I got the dog and the bar. It’s only fair.” 

Bellamy shrugged, “Whatever you say, Clarke. As to why he’s here, it looks like he’s trying to get laid.”

“What?” The dart she was lining up ended up in the wall instead of the board, and Bell grinned looking at it, “Why would you say that?”

Bell nodded and pointed back to Finn, “Looks like he’s trying his damnedest to pick up that woman sitting at the bar.”

Clarke studied the scene more carefully then snorted again, “He’d have better luck with an angry bear. She’s clearly not interested.” She was about to turn away when the woman in question turned and scanned the room, giving Clarke a look at her face. She was indeed attractive, she’d give Finn that. “In fact,” she put the darts down and wiped her hands on her jeans, “I think I’m going to go help her out.” 

She started walking towards them, when Bell called out, “Wait, what are you going to do?” 

She turned back and winked, “You’ll see.” She paused, “And no cheating, I know the score and I know I’m winning. I’ll be right back.” 

Bell looked innocent as he brought a hand to his chest, “Who, me? Cheat? Never.” 

“Yea yea yea, whatever, Blake. I know you. No cheating.”

Clarke circled behind Finn, not wanting him to see her approach. She took a deep breath, readying to go to this woman’s rescue. She was close enough to hear Finn say, “Oh come on, it’s on me” as he flagged the bar tender, and she had to suppress a snort. From the look of things, if Finn didn’t get the hint soon, the drinks would indeed be on him. She considered waiting just to see that play out, but one more look at the attractive brunette had her changing her mind and heading in. 

She put a huge smile on her face, took a deep breath, and then pushed right past Finn, with her arms open, “Darling, you made it! I thought work was keeping you late?” She hugged the woman, who gave her a slightly startled look, and used the opportunity to whisper in her ear, “Go with it, I’ll help you get rid of him.” At that, she felt the woman’s arm come around her tentatively, as if she wasn’t one hundred percent convinced but willing to give just about anything a try. Clarke smiled and pulled back, studying the woman up close and trying not to forget what the goal was. “Well, either way, I’m glad you showed up. I’ve missed you.” 

~

Lexa was stunned when the blonde came up to her and hugged her out of the blue, but she seemed to want to help, and Lexa would take just about any help she could get at the moment, and decided to play along and see where she would go with it. It helped that this woman was breath taking with her brilliant smile and blue eyes. Before she could respond to any of what the lady was saying to her, Finn cut back in. 

“Clarke?”

Lexa’s eyebrow twitched and the woman, Clarke, winked in response, before turning around, smile still in place, “Yes? Oh! Finn, hi, I didn’t even see you there. What are you doing here?”

Finn shifted, looking between Clarke and Lexa, clearly trying to find a connection, and Lexa almost wanted to chuckle. 

“Well, I was actually just about to buy your lovely friend a drink, what are you doing here?” 

 

Clarke stepped back next to Lexa, and leaned into her side as she casually put her arm around her shoulders, “Friend? Oh no Finn, you misunderstand me. She’s not my , _friend,_ she’s my _girl_ friend.” She turned to Lexa as Lexa watched Finn trying to do the math and kept her own confusion off her face, instead opting for a half smirk. “You ok sweetie?” Lexa turned to look at Clarke, and her smile expanded more. 

 

She slipped her own arm around Clarke’s waist, noting the hint of surprise in her eyes, and perhaps interest. “Of course, now that you’re here.” She paused, gently tugging her closer, “Clarke.” Lexa watched her swallow, now almost positive that Clarke was at least a little affected, and she smiled again – this may actually be fun. 

“Aw, well aren’t you just the sweetest.” Clarke cleared her throat and glanced at Finn, who was still standing there dumbly watching them, “I see you’ve meet my Ex.”

Lexa raised her eyebrows, as understanding washed through her. Oh yes, this was definitely going to be fun. “Finn? That’s the _Ex_ Finn?” She studied him more closely, slowly giving him the once over and making him shift again, before looking back at Clarke. “Well you weren’t kidding when you said I was a definite upgrade from him, were you?” 

Finn sputtered as Lexa saw more than heard the gentle gasp that came from Clarke, and she had the feeling she was trying really hard not to laugh. 

Instead she slapped Lexa’s arm playfully, “Honey! Play nice!”

Lexa shrugged, “What for? It’s not like I wanted that drink.” 

Finn it seems, had finally had enough. “I don’t have to stand for this, this harassment!”

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “Well you’re more than welcome to leave.” She stood up from her stool, not disconnecting her arm from Clarke, and causing Clarke’s arm to settle around her own waist in the process. “In fact,” She leaned forward a little, slightly threatening with a glare on her face, “It’s encouraged you leave. Now.” 

Finn gave a last contemptuous look at the both of them, before picking up his drink from the bar, and swigging from it, “Whatever. Have fun burning in hell.” 

As he walked away, Clarke gave one last call to his back, “Nice to see you too, Finn! Have fun alone tonight!” He just flipped her the bird and kept walking. 

Lexa chuckled, watching him locate to a different section of bar “Well that was certainly interesting.” She pulled her eyes to Clarke, only to find she was already looking at her. “It’s Lexa, by the way. Care to explain what just happened?” 

Clarke smiled, “Well it’s nice to meet you, Lexa, even if it was under such strange circumstances. And there’s not much to explain, other than I saw a fellow woman in need and felt obligated to help her out.” 

“Oh, is that all?” She slowly slid her arm out from behind Clarke, as she sat back down. She thought she saw a twinge of disappointment flash across Clarke’s face, and half smiled again, waving to the open chair, “Well, you could sit and explain why you decided to play the ‘we’re dating’ card of all the ways to help me get rid of him.” 

At that, Clarke colored slightly. “Well, there is a reason for that, actually, if you really must know.”

Lexa nodded, “oh, I insist. Please, sit.” She leaned forward a bit, “after all, you’ve missed me, and we wouldn’t want Finn figuring out the rouse, now would we?” 

Clarke chuckled as she sat, “no, I suppose not.”

“Good. What are you drinking? Next rounds on me, as thanks for saving me from your Ex.” 

Clarke waved it away, “it was my pleasure, and as much for me as for you, once you understand why we eventually broke up.”

Lexa studied Clarke for a moment, “fine, if not in thanks, then I’ll get you one in trade for the story, how’s that?” 

“Sounds good.” Clarke smiled as a muscular man with a shaved head came over for their drink order. 

Lexa waved her empty glass, “another ale, Lincoln?” She looked at Clarke. “And for you?” 

Clarke smiled at the man, “vodka cranberry mix, please.” 

Lincoln looked between Lexa and Clarke, with a raised eyebrow, “of course, coming right up.” He slid the drinks across the bar to them, giving Lexa a wink in the process, “stay out of trouble now, and don’t forget to tip.” 

He walked away, and Lexa watched Clarke follow him with her eyes, before coming back to Lexa, “so how do you know him? Lincoln, right? It’s not like they wear name tags and this is the first time I’ve seen him working.” 

Lexa kept her voice and face carefully blank, “why? Are you interested?”

Clarke studied Lexa for a moment, “yes, but not for me. He happens to be exactly my friend’s type. Is he single?” 

Lexa relaxed a bit, “he’s actually my best friends brother, and the reason I’m here – support and all. And yes, last I knew, he was single.”

Clarke nodded, “ok, cool. So why are you here for his support but not your friend?”

Lexa bristled at that. “She _is_ here, but she left me here to do god knows what, and left me to get hint on by a bunch of guys I have no interest in.” 

Clarke chuckled, “oh you poor thing. It’s a good thing I came along when I did, isn’t it?”

“Yes. And speaking of, I think you were about to explain that?”

“Oh, right,” she cleared her throat, “Well you see, Finn never liked nor understood how I could be bisexual, and after I came out to him, he was positive I would cheat on him because of it.” She took a sip of her drink and continued, as Lexa listened intently, “funny thing is, we ended up breaking it off because _I_ caught _him_ in bed with one of the women he works with.” 

Lexa’s eyes widened fractionally, “no. You’re joking.” 

“Nope, that is the god honest truth, and should tell you the kind of hypocrite he is.” 

Lexa shook her head, “so how does the dating thing come into it?”

Clarke colored slightly again, “well, he was trying to pick you up, and you were clearly not interested, so I thought, why not? If he thinks I’m with the beautiful woman he was trying to pick up, all’s the better, because he never fully accepted my sexuality in the first place.”

An amused grin spread on Lexa’s face, “so you figured you’d rub salt in the wound, throw it back in his face, by appearing to be in a relationship with me, a woman?” 

“Yup, that’s pretty much exactly it. I told you it was as much for me as for you.”

Lexa raised her glass, “I’ll drink to that. Mutual benefits certainly have their perks.” 

Clarke smiled and clinked glasses, “hear, hear.”


	2. Bathroom Sex and (Almost) Bar Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya returns, Lexa is dramatic, and Clarke know's everybody. Mentions/references of abandonment.

Anya tugged on her shirt as she studied herself in the mirror, slight smirk forming on her lips. This had to be a personal record for her – not having sex in a bar bathroom stall, but doing it within a half hour of getting to the bar. She was pretty damned pleased, both from the sex and her new record. She’d be hard pressed to beat it, if she ever could. 

Her eyes flicked to the stall, where her lover stepped out and stretched, finally fully dressed again. The smaller Hispanic woman, Raven, sidled up next to her and leaned a hip on the sink, smirk of her own on her face, “how ya feeling there, champ?”

Anya slowly checked her out, going over tight blue jeans, tight white tee with an open black vest on top, before resting back on her smirking lips, which were still swollen. “Like another go round, if I’m being honest.” She huffed out a sigh, looking at her watch, “unfortunately my friend is going to kill me as it is, for leaving her alone at the bar so long. She can be so dramatic sometimes.” Her eyes flicked back to Raven, who tilted her head to the side and squinted, “what?”

Raven reached up and slowly traced a spot on Anya’s neck, “oops. Well at least now you have proof.” 

Anya turned so she could see what Raven was pointing at in the mirror, noticing the blooming hicky for the first time, and letting out a chuckle, “well this is wonderful.” She turned back towards Raven, “I think you should come be my proof, she’ll be less likely to do something drastic if there’s a witness.” 

Raven snorted, “is a bar full of people not enough witness’s?” 

“I didn’t just have sex with the bar full of people out there I just had sex with you, so come on.” She grabbed Raven’s hand and pulled her towards the door. “You get to be my shield.”

Raven put her hand to her chest, “oh you charmer you.” 

Anya just snickered as she pushed through into the bar. 

~

Lexa was still annoyed with Anya, when she remembered that she was just abandoned at the bar, but with Clarke as company, she was finding it harder and harder to remember Anya’s abandonment. “And how did your mom respond to that?” 

“Oh, well she sent me to ground for a month and took away my art supplies for a week.” 

Lexa chuckled, “well I bet that taught you not to sneak off at two in the morning.” 

Clarke shrugged, “not really, but it did teach me not to get caught.” She winked at Lexa, “so do you have any rebellious teen stories?” 

“Not really,” Lexa shrugged, “I was a pretty mellow kid.” 

Another voice cut in, “mellow? Lexa ‘fight me’ Woods was what you consider a mellow teen?”

Lexa winched at the words before recognizing the voice and swinging around to confront Anya, “oh no, oh no you don’t. You don’t get to just show up after,” she checked her watch, “ _forty-five minutes_ and jump into the conversation like you never left.” She glared at Anya, who was smirking, actually _smirking_ at her. Didn’t she know her death was eminent? “Straight white men hit on me Anya. _Straight. White. Men._ It’s possible you’ll never be forgiven.” She paused her rant, studying Anya’s relaxed posture with her thumbs in her pockets and flicking her eyes over the tan woman next to her, mimicking Anya’s pose, but with crossed arms. She grew suspicious, “just what were you doing that took you so long, anyway?” 

The unknown woman raised her hand, smirking, and Anya just tapped the rather large hicky on her neck that Lexa somehow failed to notice in her ranting. Lexa’s eyes widened and she turned to a grinning Clarke, “Can you believe this right now?” She turned back to the two women at fault, pointing at Anya, “your raging libido is what caused you to abandon me? My god, it’s like my father all over again. I can’t believe this.”

~

Clarke was having a hard time controlling herself, a ranting Lexa was just possibly the cutest thing she’s ever seen. She was so focused on her, in fact, that it took her until Lexa asked her a question that she actually looked at the women in question, and nearly burst out laughing when she made eye contact with Raven, who smirked and winked back at her. 

The other woman, who Clarke assumed was the best friend, interrupted again. “Well can you blame me?” She gestured at Raven, “Besides, it looks like you were actually enjoying yourself a second ago.” She looked at Clarke pointedly and raised a brow.

“This isn’t about me, Anya, it’s about you leaving me to the wolves. And _she_ ” Lexa pointed her thumb at Clarke, “was being a nice human being and saved me from them since _you_ ” she pointed back at Anya, “clearly don’t care about my personal wellbeing and mental stability.”

Raven barked out a laugh, causing Lexa to look at her coolly, as she spoke to Anya, “damn, you weren’t joking, she is dramatic, and on the verge of killing you.” She turned to Clarke, “How’d you get mixed up with this one, Clarke? Seems like a spitfire to me.” 

Clarke snorted, “I could ask you the same,” she waved her hand at both her and Anya, “I didn’t even know you got here, I thought you bailed on us a tonight. Now I can see why.” 

Lexa raised her brow, pointing between Clarke and Raven, “wait, you two know each other?” At her nod, she continued, “damn Clarke, is there anyone in this bar you don’t know?”

Clarke pretended to think a moment as she scanned the room, “as a matter of fact, just one.” She nodded her head at Anya, “I don’t know your friend here.” 

“My apologies, Clarke. Let me introduce you,” she turned and waved at Anya, “Clarke, this is my friend, Judas. Judas, Clarke.” 

“Ha ha you’re so funny.” Anya looked at Clarke, “It’s Anya, actually.” 

Clarke smiled, “Nice to meet you, Judas.” Lexa smiled brightly at Clarke, while Anya rolled her eyes and Raven guffawed. 

“Nice, Clarke, I can see you’re already committed to this one. Care to explain how you saved her, now? You never said.” Raven looked at her expectantly, and Clarke shrugged. 

“Finn was hitting on her, she seemed uninterested so I swooped in and pretended we were dating to help get rid of him.”

“What? That fucknut is here? Where?” Raven scanned the room, looking for him, “I never got to get back at him for you.” She stepped towards the pool table, “one minute while I grab a pool stick.” 

Clarke jumped up and grabbed Raven’s arm, “uh-uh, you are not starting a bar fight.” 

Raven pouted, “really? First I can’t run him over, now I can’t even hit him with a wee little stick? What gives, Griffin?”

“Sorry I want to keep you out of jail, but I am not going through strip searches to visit you in prison. I don’t care how close we are.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “I would be the one to go through strip searches, not you. But fine, I won’t hit him. This time.”

Clarke smiled and sat back down, “good, I don’t need to be stitching you up. Again.”

Lexa and Anya had been watching this silently, and finally Anya cut back in, looking at Lexa, “Fake dating?” and then looked at Raven, “again?” 

Clarke answered both questions, “Fake dating was the most assured way to get rid of Finn, who happens to be my Ex, and I’m also pre-med, so there have been quite a few occasions where I have had to use that knowledge to stitch Raven up.” She stood and looked at Lexa, “well now that your friend is back, and you no longer have to watch her drink,” she eyed the glass on the table, “that’s probably piss warm anyway,” she looked back at Lexa, “I’ve got a dart game to win. So, if you wanted to join me and my friends over by the darts, you’re more than welcome.” 

She smiled as Lexa stood up as well, “I’d love to.” 

Clarke turned to the other two women, “You are both invited too, of course. Unless you have something… better to do?” She raised an eyebrow at her friend and smirked. 

“What, like I’d miss you trouncing Bell at darts again? Of course I’m coming, that was the original plan anyway.” Raven turned and grinned at Anya, “come on, this will be fun. And you might even get that go again you wanted earlier.” She winked and Anya grinned wolfishly, causing Lexa and Clarke to give each other a long-suffering look, before they all headed for the dartboards.


	3. It's a Good Goodbye Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy is oblivious, Anya is Anya, Finn reappears and Lexa is kinda happy about it.

Anya did desert Lexa for the bathroom with Raven again, but she didn’t mind it as much because she was having fun watching Clarke beat Bellamy at darts. 

“That’s it, I quit.” Bellamy threw his darts down. “Clarke cheats. I don’t know how, but she’s cheating and I quit.” 

“Aww poor Bell,” Clarke pinched his cheek, grinning, “all upset about losing. Would a beer make you feel better?”

“ _Winning_ would make me feel better. Alcohol does nothing for my ego.”

Clarke looked at Lexa, “What is it with men and their egos? It’s like they can’t do anything without it getting bruised in some way.” 

Lexa smirked, “I couldn’t tell you; that’s why I stay away from them as a rule.” 

“You’re not staying away from me,” Bell pointed out, “isn’t that breaking your rule?”

Lexa raised a brow, “I have no interest in dating you, so no, my rule remains intact. Friends are fine, but guys will never be more than that.” 

“Ha!” Bellamy clapped in excitement, “So Finn really hadn’t a snowballs chance in hell, didn’t he?” He paused – “well, the burning hell, anyway. Not the Norse version of Hel that’s frozen.”

Clarke chuckled, taking a sip of her drink. “Alright nerd, cool it with the history.”

“What? I like to know things, Clarke. We all need hobbies and mine happens to be History and Mythology.” He looked at Lexa, “come on, help me out, tell her smart is sexy.”

Lexa wrinkled her nose in thought; “well I can’t speak for you in particular, although you seem like a perfectly attractive man, Bellamy,” Clarke stuck her tongue out at Bell as Lexa turned her attention to her, causing Lexa to grin at the childish behavior, and focus on her mouth. “But I can say that smart is indeed sexy.” She paused, pretending to ponder for a second as Clarke looked at her, “didn’t you say you were pre-med, Clarke?”

Clarke nodded, “Yep, just one more year before I need to get my residency.”

Lexa tipped her glass towards her, “see, now that’s smart.”

“Ok, that is so biased, it’s not even fair.” Bellamy huffed as Lexa continued to make heart eyes at Clarke over her drink. “I am just as smart as Clarke. This is reverse sexism, is what it is. Just because I’m a man.”

Clarke let out a laugh, “First of, ‘reverse-sexism’ isn’t even a thing, Bell, and secondly, that sentence just proved that I am, in fact, smarter than you.”

Lexa nodded, “She’s right, you know.”

Bellamy pointed at Lexa, “you, stop taking her side, you’re only making matters worse.”

Lexa shrugged, “sorry, but I’m more inclined to agree with a beautiful woman than you. Especially when you know, she’s right.” 

Clarke smirked, “yea Bell, you’re outnumbered and still wrong, so stop now.”

It was at that point that Raven and Anya made their re-appearance, only slightly ruffled. _You could hardly tell they just had sex in the bathroom_ , Lexa thought with a smirk. 

“What’s Bell wrong on now?” Raven plopped her elbow on Bellamy’s shoulder and grinned, “I’d love to help outnumber him.”

“Oh great, more estrogen to gang up on me. Where are Monty and Jasper when you need them?”

Clarke looked at Raven¸ “he thinks reverse-sexism is a thing because Lexa keeps taking my side on things.” 

Raven laughed out loud, “First off, I can tell you right now that’s not why Lexa keeps taking Clarke’s side, and secondly, Jasper might agree with you but Monty would be no help to you here. He’s nearly as smart as me and he certainly knows there’s no such thing as ‘reverse-sexism’.” 

Bellamy held up his hands, “Fine, fine, you guys win. Whatever.” He looked at Raven, “but tell me then, miss genius, why does Lexa keep taking Clarke’s side if not reverse sexism?”

Raven looked incredulous, glancing to Lexa, Clarke, and Anya as if to ask ‘is this guy for real?’ before settling back on Bellamy. “Holy cow man, how dense can you get? She’s totally gay for Clarke. Have you even _seen_ them interacting?”

Anya cut in, “yea, she’s completely gay.”

“Queer as fuck.” Lexa agreed as she raised her glass in Bell’s direction, and Clarke had to cover her mouth with her hand, although that did a poor job of hiding her grin. 

Clarke let a snicker escape, “Bellamy, how is it that Raven has spent most of the night in the bathroom and she still knows what’s going on better than you? What happened to your ability to read people? You use to be good at it.” 

“I’m sorry I’ve been distracted by losing at darts, ok? Not to mention, I’ve had a few beers.” 

Raven patted Bell on the back, “It’s ok bud, you’ll get it one of these days. But until then, just follow this rule and you’ll be fine – everyone likes Clarke. That’s all you’ve got to remember and you’ll be fine.”

“I don’t know, I don’t really like Clarke.” Everyone turned to look at Anya, who just shrugged. 

Clarke put a hand to her chest, and fake swooned, “Judas strikes again!”

Lexa chuckled, “Come on Anya, what’s not to like?” She gestured to Clarke, “Look, you’ve hurt her feelings. Now apologize.” 

Anya looked at Lexa, “Well for starters, that’s the second time she’s called me ‘Judas’.” 

“Yes, but both times it was appropriate.” 

Anya just leveled a look at Lexa, “I don’t think so.”

Before things could escalate, Raven cut back in, “ok ladies, no need to get in argument. Besides,” She hip checked Anya, “you don’t need to like Clarke, you like me, and I’ll like Clarke enough for the both of us.”

Anya’s lips twitched, “well in that case, can I show you how much I like you again?” 

Raven rolled her neck, “as much as I love bathroom sex in bar’s, I don’t think I can handle another go round here.” She gave Anya a sly smile, “but I wouldn’t be averse to leaving.”

Anya grinned back and stuck out her hand for Raven, “well let’s get going then.” 

Bellamy stood up as well, “it is getting late, I’m probably going to head out too.” He looked at Clarke and Lexa, “you two coming or staying? I wouldn’t mind splitting a cab.” 

“Well Anya was my ride and I’m certainly not getting stuck with those two in the same car. Clarke?” 

Clarke threw back the rest of her drink, “yea, I’m good to head out. Let’s go.”

~

Raven and Anya were long gone as Clarke, Bellamy, and Lexa waited for their cab to show up. Lexa and Clarke were engrossed in their conversation when Bellamy nudged Clarke, “Finn incoming.”

Clarke was starting to turn to look over her shoulder, but Lexa stopped her. “Want to really give him a show?” Lexa raised a questioning brow.

Clarke shrugged, “what do you mean?”

“Do you trust me?”

Clarke nodded, “I do trust you, Lexa.” 

“Good.” With that, Lexa leaned forward and gently kissed Clarke on the lips, eyes closing and hand coming up to cup her cheek. When Clarke responded by leaning into the kiss and sliding her own arms around Lexa’s waist, Lexa shifted, bumping noses as she went in from a different angle, deepening the kiss. 

Lexa thought she heard Bellamy mumble “ _now_ I see it” right before Finn reached them.

“Clarke? Can I speak with you?” 

Lexa felt Clarke pull away from her mouth, and leaned back, dropping her hand and opening her eyes to find Clarke looking at her with a half-smile. Lexa twitched a brow, as if to ask, ‘how was that for a show?’ and Clarke leaned forward and gave Lexa a quick peck on the lips again, before turning her head to look at Finn. Lexa smiled to herself, and winked at Bellamy when they made eye contact, causing him to smirk and shake his head.

Clarke didn’t move away from Lexa, “If you couldn’t tell, Finn, I’m a bit busy right now.” 

“I miss you, Clarke.” 

“Are you even listening to what I’m saying?” 

“I want you back.” 

Clarke sighed, “clearly not.” She dropped her arms from Lexa’s waist and turned more to fully face Finn, leaning her back into Lexa’s chest in the process. “Look Finn. You are drunk. And even if you were sober we wouldn’t be having this conversation, ok? It’s best you just go home and leave me alone.” 

“I still love you.”

Lexa was incredulous, “you were hitting on me in the bar not three hours ago.”

Finn’s eyes flicked briefly to Lexa before settling back on Clarke, “please, give me another chance.” 

Clarke waved her hand at Lexa, who brought her arms possessively around her stomach, “in case you’ve forgotten, Finn, let me remind you. This is my _girlfriend._ There is no ‘another chance’ left. I gave you plenty when we were dating and now I’ve moved on.”

“Please, Clarke. She can’t love you the way I do.” 

Clarke said, “Well I certainly hope not.” 

At the same time Lexa snorted, “that’s right I can love her better.” 

Finn just looked between the two of them, swaying slightly, and before he could say anything else, the cab pulled up and Bellamy cut in, “hey Finn, looks like your ride is here, let’s get you inside.”

As he hustled a drunk Finn into the cab, Lexa commented, “wasn’t that supposed to be our cab?” 

Clarke nodded absently, snuggling into Lexa’s arms some more, “yes, but Bell knows Finn as well as I do, and it’s better he gets the cab right now. For one, it gets him away from us, and two, it’ll keep him from causing any other trouble or trying to drive home himself.” She turned in Lexa’s arms, bringing her own up around Lexa’s neck, “now, I think we were interrupted?”

Lexa grinned, “yea, Finn needs that cab. We can wait for the next one.” She leaned down and kissed Clarke again, slowly moving her lips against hers. 

Unfortunately, Bellamy interrupted them this time, “hey guys, Finn is gone, you can stop now.” 

Clarke sighed and pulled away again, and Lexa watched her roll her eyes, “yes Bell, we know.”

Bell gave her a cheeky grin, “so should I call two more cabs after all?”

Lexa chuckled, “I think one more should be fine.” Bell made the call and Lexa leaned her forehead against Clarke’s, “You know, I feel like I should thank Finn.” At Clarke’s questioning eyes, she explained, “I’ve wanted to do that all night.”

Clarke chuckled, “well I’m glad you did.”

Lexa nodded slightly, “mmm, me too.” She leaned back and looked Clarke in the eyes, “I would like to do this again sometime. Not as a pretend date, but a real one. What do you say?” 

Clarke smiled, “I think I’d like that.” 

Lexa smiled back, “wonderful.” She saw Bellamy flag a cab down, “I think our ride is here, ready to go?”

Clarke nodded, “I am now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, and especially the comments! 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @paigesinafull-lengthnovel for small prompts like this one or to just say hi ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you enjoyed this, it's one of my main motivators to keep writing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
